


Give Her Love

by sharedwithyou



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angstangstangst, Depressing, F/M, Self-Harm, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Sequel to Give Me LovePossible Triggers: Very Sad
Relationships: Cole (Dragon Age)/You, Cole/Maryden Halewell, Cole/Reader, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Give Her Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalPomegranate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalPomegranate/gifts).



> Soooooo my girl Wolfe likes angst n solas so here’s this 
> 
> Listening to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran May improve experience 
> 
> So the italics are from the prequel Give me Love, I put them there on purpose so you can compare the dialogue and see the parallels 
> 
> You can read Give Me Love first or just read it together with this one. Reading it first might make things less confusing.
> 
> This is very sad. Reader beware!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked!!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

_ Hands trembling, you sweep the bangs out of his eyes.  _

She brushes his bangs away gently.

_ “You’re not real.” _

“What color are your eyes really? They look blue, green and hazel all at once.”

_ He’s silent, but twitches slightly at your touch. _

He shrugs, but leans closer so she can take a better look.

_ “You can’t be.” _

“I think… blue. Blue like the sky, like the ocean.” 

_ You run your hand over his face, the tip of his nose bumping you. _

He tries hard not to blink so she can be sure.

_ “You’re a dream.” _

“They’re beautiful.”

_ He says nothing. _

“Thanks.”

_ “A wonderful, beautiful dream.”  _

She beams; he’s spoken without her having to ask a question.

_ You press your finger against his lips, because they’re the softest part of him. _

“I could look at them all day, Cole.”

_ “Don’t wake me up.” _

“Go ahead.”

_ You feel his breath as he finally speaks. _

She takes a deep breath and moves forward, so their noses touch.

_ “I won’t.” _

You reach your hand so it’s between their lips. They won’t feel it, and you can’t feel them. But it helps you, just a bit.

  
  


_ ~~ _

_ She drops her phone and it cracks on impact. _

You drop your bow and it bounces off your feet.

_ “Shit!” _

You suck in your breath, but refuse to curse.

_ A snort comes from over her shoulder. _

You know someone’s behind you, but you pick up your bow and walk away.

_ “Something funny, asshole?” _

“Are you alright?”

_ “I’m sorry ma’am.” She turns and the lady behind her is trying to hold a straight face, and failing. _

The voice is light and soothing. Still, you’re not curious about who it belongs to.

_ “I’m glad to see you can laugh at my pain.” _

“That’s a lovely weapon. Where did you get it?”

_ The lady snorts again, and the sound is so ridiculous that she can’t help but start smiling. _

You don’t bother turning, but at least you pause.

_ “I’m so sorry ma’am. It’s just, a frisbee flew over your head right as you reached down to pick up your phone. It must have been two centimeters from beaning you in the face.” _

“I’ve never been this far in before. Is it always this quiet here?”

_ “I still don’t find that lucky. Sounds better than shelling out a few hundred for a new phone.” _

“Yes.” You finally respond.

_ “Well it swerved around full circle and hit the guy who threw it right in the nuts.” _

“I’m sorry to disturb your solitude, then.”

_ She turns and sees her ex across the street, doubled over and crying from pain. _

You turn and see a handsome elf looking at you curiously.

_ She lets out a snort of her own. “I guess it’s not the end of the world.” _

You nod, accepting his apology. “I guess it’s not the end of the world.”

_ “That’s the spirit. I work down the block at Sprint. Maybe I can get you a discount. I’m Laura by the way.” _

“Well it’s time for me to go back. I’m Solas by the way.”

_ “Nice to meet you, I’m Shelly.” _

You nod again and watch him leave.

_ You feel the string twang between your fingers. _

You run your fingers over the string, without pulling it back.

_ ~~ _

_ Eyes forward, you tuck your hair behind your ears. _

Eyes downward, she blushes as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

_ “They’re wings.” _

“You’re pretty.”

_ You feel his presence behind you, but you keep looking ahead. _

He lifts her chin, and she looks up.

_ “They’re more for looks. I don’t really need to fly.” _

“I never really cared about how I looked. Until now.”

_ He’s quiet as always. _

He thinks for a moment. “You shouldn’t.”

_ “You can touch them if you want.” _

“You’re calling me ugly, aren’t you?”

_ You feel trembling fingers stroke the feathers, so light it’s barely there. _

He pulls his hand away in alarm.

_ “Aren’t they neat?” _

“That’s not what I meant!”

_ He clears his throat and you turn quickly, unaccustomed to the sound. _

She snorts, and his anxiety fades with the comforting sound of her laugh.

_ He holds his palm out and shows you a feather that fell. _

She holds her palm out, and he grasps it with his.

_ You chuckle. “It’s ok, they do that sometimes.” _

“It’s ok, I know what you mean. Even if you say it oddly sometimes.

_ He says nothing, but the corner of his soft lips lift just a little. _

He laughs and it sounds like music. 

_ ~~ _

_ He hurries to the bus stop as the light turns green. Before he can make it, the bus cruises away. _

You’re coasting the skies as you always do, when your quiver slides off.

_ “Why am I so unlucky today?!” _

You gape; it’s never happened before.

_ He sinks into the bench with a sigh. _

You chase it down, catching it before the arrows spill.

_ “I hate to tell you, but I think you sat on a burger.” _

“Nice reflexes.”

_ He jumps up and looks down. Sure enough, a squashed whopper looks up at him. _

You slide it over your shoulder and take off again without a look.

_ “Why didn’t you say anything before, jerk?!” _

“Can you stay here and chat with me for a bit?”

_ “Hey, I didn’t notice until I heard a squirt. Which I think is the ketchup packet next to it.” _

You hover overhead. “Why?”

_ He wipes at his pants. Yup, red stains. “Fan-bloody-tastic.” _

He sits down and crosses his legs comfortably. “I enjoy company.”

_ “Here, you can use my handkerchief.” _

“I don’t.”

_ He takes it gratefully, then looks up in shock. “...Gary?” _

“(Y/n), is it?”

_ “How do you know my name?!” _

“I guess. Mostly I’m known as Cupid.”

_ “I gave you this before you moved in fifth grade, Butthead.” _

“Yes, I’ve heard about you. Read about you as well. I would like to learn more.”

_ “No way! Beavis is that you?!” _

“Maybe another time.”

_ You strain your ears to hear the comforting whiz. _

You drift away with the sound of beating wings.

_ ~~ _

_ You blow away the dust as you carefully sand. _

She blows on the parchment to dry the ink.

_ “I don’t have to make them myself.” _

“I like to write my own songs.”

_ He watches carefully, a natural learner. _

He watches her with wonder; she is art to him.

_ “I just think it gives them a personal touch.” _

“I have a lot of personal thoughts I like to share.”

_ He mirrors your motions perfectly, so you hand over the tools. _

She hands him the score she just finished.

_ “It’s ok if they’re not perfect. They’ll still do the job.” _

“It’s not perfect, but I’m proud of it. I’d like to show you first.”

_ You’re not sure if he hears you, he looks so focused. _

He’s focused on the music, but he takes a moment to look her in the eyes and nod.

_ “I need to get some rest. Will you be here later?” _

“I’m going to get some rest. Will you come join me later?”

_ “Probably.” _

“Of course.”

_ ~~ _

_ They raise the racket and smash a ball across the court. It bounces back with ferocity. With another growl, they serve it over the net. It arches perfectly, right over the fence. _

You draw your bow and fire rapidly. Like your life depends on it. Because really, it does. This is what your life is, what it has always been. You weren’t meant for anything else. You aren’t meant for anyone else.

_ “Fuck!” _

You prick your finger on an arrow. It hasn’t happened in a long time. You don’t react, and carry on.

_ “Oh crap, I’m sorry!” _

“Are you alright?”

_ “This is the basketball court! How did you manage to send a tennis ball here?!” _

“Yes.”

_ “I didn’t mean-“ _

“Let me take a look-“

_ “Judging by the spots in front of my eyes, I’d say that was one powerful serve. You’ve got one hell of an arm.” _

“No.”

_ “Again, I’m really sorry. I just got cut from the college team. Guess I feel like I’ve got something to prove.” _

“Don’t you want to know why they don’t work on you?”

_ “Well you can tell me all about it when you drive me to Urgent Care.” _

You stare at him incredulously. 

_ “I’ll be happy to take you there. I’m Hunter.” _

“I can look for the answer. Just come down here.”

_ “I’m Terry. Which way to the parking garage? My eyes are swollen shut.” _

“Alright, Solas.”

_ “Here, take my arm.” _

“First, let me see your hand.”

_ You watch the glint of silver travel through the air, dropping down and out of sight. _

You watch his glow and see the blood recede from your finger until it disappears.

_ ~~ _

_ Knees shaking, your eyes dart across the room. It’s cold and empty. _

Knees shaking, they look into each other’s eyes.

_ “Where are you?!” _

“Are you sure you want to?”

_ You’ve watched people shout and yell; you’ve never raised your own voice. _

You’ve seen this a million times, and you know you should look away.

_ “Where are my tools?!” _

“I’m ready if you are.”

_ You’ve seen people cry in fear; you’ve never been scared of anything. _

You’ve only been scared once before, and it was also because of him.

_ “What have you done?!” _

“What’s that scar on your arm? I’ve never seen it before. I mean… I’ve never actually seen this much of you.”

_ A hand pulls you into a burst of wind. You’re in the same room, but it feels different now. Everything is back where it is, and the colors are sharper. _

You’re pulled into the middle of a blizzard. For the first time you can feel the ice on your lashes, the wind whipping through your wings, the painful frostbite in your fingers. When it clears, the room is gone.

_ He’s illuminated by so many hues, it’s almost too bright to look at. You open your eyes wide, to take in all of him. _

He’s standing before you, without so much as a snowflake on his shoulder. His eyes are wide in surprise.

_ “Where are we?” _

“Why did you stay, (y/n)?”

_ He places a finger on your lips. “Closer.” _

You touch your lips, still cold. You say nothing.

_ ~~ _

_ She slips her hand into hers, as they stroll through the park. _

She slips her hand into his as they walk through the garden.

_ He lifts him onto his shoulders so he can see the penguins in the parade. _

He lifts her onto his shoulders so she can ride the nuggalope.

_ They get down on one knee as the kiss cam zooms in. _

You fall to your knees with a silent sob.

_ The bow rests heavily on your shoulder as you feel around for the last arrow in your quiver. _

The bow clatters to the ground as you sever the tendons on your wrists, so you never have to shoot another arrow again.

_ ~~ _

_ You run your hands down his sides and check his pockets. _

He runs his hands down your arms and checks your pulse.

_ “I know you took it.” _

“I know how to fix this, (y/n).”

_ He looks at you steadily, without a shred of guilt. _

You look at him blankly, without a shred of hope.

_ “I don’t mind.” _

“I don’t care, Solas.”

_ You tap his chest and pat down his legs. _

He taps your wrist and your fingers flex involuntarily.

_ “I would like to know why.” _

“Wouldn’t you like to know why nothing works on you?”

_ He snaps his fingers and pulls it out of thin air. As he gives it to you, he twists it purposely so the arrowhead grazes your wrist. _

You shake your head and try to stab an arrow into your wrist again. He waves his hand and freezes you in place.

_ You give him a sad smile. “It doesn’t work on me.” _

You give him a sad smile. “Just leave me be.”

_ “Why not?” He’s never asked a question before. The lilting in his voice is stunning. _

“We can sort this out.” The conviction in his voice sends chills down your spine.

_ “I think it’s not meant to.” _

“I think it’s too late.”

_ He stares at you, but you don’t know what to say. You place the arrow in your quiver and look away. _

He stares at you, but you have nothing left to say. You feel the ice crack and slowly melt away.

_ All of a sudden he leaps forward and grabs the arrow back. You reach out to stop him but he pushes you away and sticks it deep into his heart. _

All of a sudden he sets fire to your wings. You scream in pain and feel the feathers char and turn to ash.

_ “Don’t!” You rush forward and catch him as he falls backwards. _

“Stop!” You send a volley of arrows at him, and they pierce through his barrier.

_ He coughs and blood lands onto your cheek. You press your hand against him and the arrow dissipates. The wound slowly closes and his breathing returns to normal. _

He coughs and sprays blood into the ground in front of him. You hold your fist closed, making sure the arrows don’t dissipate. The wounds stay and his breathing grows heavy and irregular.

_ “It only works when I do it, stupid.” He hears the relief hidden within your anger. _

“You’re free now, stupid.” He’s barely able to rasp out the words.

_ “Even if you can’t fall in love, you deserve to be loved.” The most words he’s ever spoken, and they’re burned into your heart. _

“The arrows only work when the subject is ready. But you, (y/n)? You didn’t even need them.” You rush forward and place your hands on him, and he begins to heal.

_ You cradle his head, and kiss him deeply. His tongue, his teeth, his lips. You memorize his taste. _

He reaches up and cradles your face softly. Your eyes, your nose, your lips. He memorizes you.

_ “Open the fade.” _

“Go on, (y/n).”

_ He holds your hand tightly as he crosses first. _

You grip his hand tightly, too frightened to move.

_ You pull his wrist to your mouth and press a gentle kiss against it. _

He pulls your wrist to his mouth and presses a gentle kiss against it.

_ Then you bite down hard, drawing blood. He releases in surprise and you shove him down. _

And even though you know it’s coming, the bite hurts. You let yourself fall for the first time.

_ As he falls you draw your bow. Just as you told him; you don’t need arrows. _

As he watches over you, he throws your bow after you. You can still use it on the other side.

_ As a tear falls down your cheek, you aim and fire. _

As a feather lands on his cheek, you grab your bow out of the air and land.

_ Thank you for loving me, Cole. _

I’m coming, Cole.

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAHHHHH
> 
> ok this might be begging for a threequel Idk
> 
> Sorry Wolfie if this is too sad I can ungift you
> 
> Quick poll 1- SADDEST PART
> 
> Have a great weekend lovelies!
> 
> Xoxo Bucky


End file.
